The aims of this investigation are fourford; )1) To investigate the effects of different types and durations of contact (skin-to-skin, cradling) between mother and her newborn in the first post-partum hour on the mother's attachment to her infant, their interation, and the infant's behavioral development, at 3 and 28 days of age; (2) To investigate the effects of two durations of contact between father and his C-Section newborn in the first 1 1/2 hours post partum on the father's attachment to his infant, their interaction, mother's interaction with infant, and infant's behavioral development, at 4 and 28 days of age; (3) To determine if a differential attachment to a newborn infant at 3 days can be fostered in non-mother (nursing student) by a program of intense interaction with that newborn during its post-partum hospital stay; (4) To determine if, at 3 days, the quality and quantity of interaction of a newborn with its mother, and its behavioral development (as indexed by the Brazelton Neonatal Assessment Scale), can be fostered by a concurrent program of intense interaction between that newborn and a non-mother interactor. Twenty second-year nursing students, 60 full-term newborn infants and their mothers, and 30 C-section-delivered newborns and their fathers and mothers, will serve as subject in this study.